Rise Of Demigods
by TashaTheDreamer
Summary: *SYOC* When the rise of Gaia was at its most crucial point, things were getting desperate. So desperate that the traitors of Olympus were forced to fight along side their bitter enemies of the second Titan war. But what will become of the "traitors?" And who will rise, Gaia or the fallen.
1. Prologue

It seemed like the right thing. Hades, it was the right thing. Corrupt gods who use their children as pawns shouldn't be able to do what they want.

Luke. He had the right idea. A new age, where we would be respected. Where we would be loved and we would know who are parents are. But then Kronos became in control and things got out of hand. He just wanted power. It was the Olympians all over again. But we couldn't get away. We couldn't give up the fight for freedom. We couldn't go back to that pitiful camp and wait for Zeus to hunt is down. So we fought. And most of us died.

But the last of us held together. We picked ourselves off the Manhattan battleground and we lived on. Because we are the most powerful demigods who ever lived. Because we saw the truth.

But now the Earth Mother is rising. And we know what Titans want. Destruction and chaos. We want the truth, not earth as a wasteland. So will rise along side the Olympian and we shall be free.

* * *

The form is on my profile, I hope you guys send me some awesome characters!

Spaces:

**Anti-Olympian:**

Girl: Diana Summer Anderson (14, Enyo) Hahaying52

Girl: Aurora Grace Bentley (16, Hecate) fabulouslaughter

Boy: Atticus Chapman (17, Hermes) MyOtherPersonality

Boy: Zachary Evans (17,Cupid) Shy Rebel

**Greek:**

Girl:

Girl:

Boy: Conner Thomas Jones (17, Hermes) Kassidy10

Boy:

**Roman:**

Girl: Rosalia Nicole Amaro (17, Pallor) TheNightGirl

Girl:

Boy:

Boy:


	2. Chapter 1

**Destruction. As far as the as the eye could see, waves upon waves of rubble and ash. Broken windows, broken pavement, broken bodies and broken hearts. The broken dreams of demigods who wanted a better world, were corrupted and manipulated by the Titans. The Titans, who were just as bad as the Olympians, if not worse. **

**So there she was. Lying, a broken arm at a strange angle. She knew most of her few siblings were dead and she was never going to get them back. Her only family, who cared, supported and loved her. She had lost hope. She no longer cared about what happened to her. Luke was dead. The Olympians children had defeated the ones who dreamed of a better world. Now, splayed across the Manhattan road, her arm broken, a stream of blood matting her hair and eyes glazing over, the last daughter of Enyo was giving up. Heavy footsteps thudded slowly towards her. Thud. Thud. Thud. A single eye, set in a scarred, rough face came into view. It raised a heavy, wooden club. She didn't even have the energy to scream as it fell. **

* * *

Diana Anderson screamed as she was shaken awake. Her mocha hair was soaked in sweat and a tight pair of hands shook her. "Diana, wake up! For gods sake girl wake up!" The clear, panicked voice of Aurora Bentley rang through her ears. Diana sprang up like a jack in a box, threw of her dark blue covers and sprang out of bed. Her Caribbean blue eyes were alert and scanning the tepee like tent she had been sleeping in. Around the edge of the round tent were several beds, about twelve in total, each beds area was decorated in a different way, to the owners preference. But the beds owners weren't asleep in them, as they should be, they were no where to be seen. She grabbed a long broad sword that was hanging on the side of the tepee wall, which was part of a display of a wide verity of weapons. She stared at Aurora, who's usually stubborn smirk had been replaced with a grimly set line. Despite the alarm bells ringing throughout her mind, Diana took Aurora's slightly comical appearance in. Aurora was wearing a dark purple sports bra, bright pink fluffy sweatpants, black combat boots and a celestial bronze sword gripped in her pale, moon lit hand.

"What's wrong Rori? Is someone attacking? Where is everyone? Oh my gods, Rori, it isn't Them right?" Diana's blood ran cold. If They had found there way here, what would they do, what would be the fate of her home?

Aurora shook her head, her mouth still set in a grim line. "It's happened again. This time, it's Zach." Diana's blood ran even colder. Despite Zachary Even being one of the most unreadable, unapproachable people she knew, Diana and Zach had a bit of a bond. Zach was the only roman and son of Cupid at and Diana was the only known living child of Enyo, and despite Diana's cold attitude and Zach's unwillingness to get close with anyone, they had become almost friends, which for a pair of paranoid, previously betrayed demigods was a good as it could get.

Gaea had been possessing campers more frequently and none of them had been quite right since. They saw things no one else did. They knew something the rest didn't and it something important. Diana could tell. And the last thing Camp Epizó̱n needed was a group of mentally unstable teens who knew something that will probably effect the whole universe.

Diana and Aurora ran out of the tent and skidded to a stop in front of a crowd of teens, who were all surrounding a floating boy. A boy and girl were seemed to be talking to the floating boy, which turned out to be Zachary. The pair of teens were of similar hight, but the similarities ended there.

The girl had dark skin, wild shoulder length curly black hair and very dark eyes and the boy had pale, freckled skin, scruffy brown hair and green eyes. Diana, thanks to being reasonably shorter than the others (being fourteen did have some advantages) dodged through the crowd until she was just behind the pair. She was standing next too Tick Chapman, son of Hermes and with his blonde fly away hair and tall, gangly limbs he looked more bedraggled than usual. "Hey there DeeDee, come to watch the show?" Tick's Irish accent made him sound more sarcastic than he already was. He lit a cigaret and placed it in his mouth. "Well, lets hope the bosses don't doom us all." Diana rolled her eyes at Tick and craned her neck to see what was going on.

Zachary's usually blue eyes were now completely earth brown, his pupil, iris and the once white of his eyes were now a void as deep and dark as the earth. His usually smooth, deep voice sounded like crunching boulders and he was floating, eagle-spread, still wearing his usual loose grey pyjama bottoms and his greek-fire resistant black gloves.

"Why are you doing this? We have no quarrel with you Gaea." It was Samantha Hollow, who questioned Zach. She was one of the generals in the second Titan war and did not view disturbance of her charges peace kindly. "We fought along side your children, you have no reason to harm us." Said Samantha with her clear British accent.

"You have not aided my awakening, you have proved nothing to me." Zach spoke, but his voice was still Gaea's.

"We do not want to defend the Olympians, we will not hinder your rise if you will not harm our people." This time Alabaster Torrington replied the earth mother, he was the reason that Diana was still alive. He had killed the Cyclops she constantly dreamed about and he was the co-founder and co-leader of Camp Epizó̱n.

"The blood of Olympus is needed to fuel my awakening. Find the seven, spill their blood and I will not hurt you and your traitors." Despite the severity of Gaea's warning, she had touched a nerve at the word "traitor." How dare she label us, thought Diana, she didn't help the Titans try and rise, we did.

The crowd muttered angrily as Samantha replied testily. "You have no right to address us like that, we are to remain neutral in this war unless we are attacked. And you are attacking our people by possessing them. We have no reason to fight unless you give us one." As Faye finished she looked like she may start growling at Gaea.

The sound of grinding stones sprang angrily from Zach's lips as he shuddered like he had been given an electric shock. "Stop it!" Called out Diana, she got awarded by a few strange looks and murmurs. Diana was cold by default, but she wasn't going to let Gaea torture her almost friend. "Just let him go." Muttered Diana through gritted teeth.

"Foolish mortals, you will be pawns in the battle that is to come. But I can make you so much more. Wake me and you will be rewarded."

"Enough!" Alabaster shouted. "Gaea, you are no longer welcome here. Leave. NOW!" With the sound of an almighty rumble like an earth slide, Zachary arched his back, let out a scream as his limbs shook violently and he fell to the floor.

As he fell, the earth shook, the foundations of the very planet seemed to be quaking as the campers stumbled around, looking for something to hold one to. The rumble of rock became audial above the tremors as shards of rock suddenly flew out of the ground. To avoid being empaled Diana was dodging around the spear like rocks and the memories of similar rocks flew into her mind. Black obsidian rock flying out of the ground, accompanied by dead solider and a chill from Hades, littering the Manhattan streets. Diana shook the thoughts of the first war out of her minds as she swerved past a particularly tall rock as suddenly all went quiet.

Diana caught her breath as a sinking dealing returned to her heart. Camp Epizó̱n wouldn't survive this alone. Diana's fears were conformed as she heard Alabaster's voice ring out over the scene. "I want the captains to meet me at the cave. We're going to plan a camp trip."


End file.
